New Arundel
The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of New Arundel work diligently to produce Lumber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Arundel is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of New Arundel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Arundel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in New Arundel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Arundel will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =History= The Kingdom of New Arundel The Kingdom of New Arundel was established in January, 2007, for a unification of France. Senator Michel Barron of Paris Region helped the French President establish a new government for Paris. New Arundel was originally called the Paris Republic but after the Paris Vice President led a revolt in December, 2006, the Paris Republic divided into two nations. West Paris was renamed New Arundel and East Paris was renamed New Athera. New Arundel renamed West Paris City into Celador and New Athera renamed East Paris City into New Javan. In late January, 2007, New Arundel and New Athera formed together and called itself the Kingdom of New Arundel. Eventually, New Arundel was renamed, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The Royal Republic of New Arundel Under the Declaration of Republican New Arundel, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel became the Royal Republic of New Arundel. The New Arundel Royal Family still lived in the Versailles Palace and the Celador Palace became the Presidential Palace. The King of New Arundel still remained Head of State, but the President of New Arundel became Head of Government. After the formation of the Republic, Republican New Arundel conquered Britain and France. Civil War During April of 2007, New Arundel fell into a Civil War because the President of New Arundel tried to murder the New Arundel Royal Family and become Emperor of New Arundel. The followers of the Royal Family wished to reestablish the Monarchy and became known as the Versaillans. The followers of the President wished to be rid of King Michilles II and were called the Old Celadorans. At the Battle of Versailles, the Versaillans defeated the Old Celadorans and, without permission from the Royal Family, beheaded the President of New Arundel. The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel After the New Arundel Civil War, King Michilles II and the old President of France established a new kingdom in New Arundel. This new kingdom was named the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The old French President became the Celador Governor. Celador and the rest of New Arundel was rebuilt and became far greater than the Kingdom of New Arundel. On April 21, 2007, the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel rediscovered the Atlantian Isles and took control of the Grand Kingdom of Atlantian Carolina. New Arundel also took control of the Antoinette Isles and the Neo American Isles. After finding these colonies, King Michilles II founded the New Arundel National Administration of Space Aeronautics on May 5, 2007. When the Artemis space shuttle landed on the Moon, the astronauts founded New Paris, which grew into Lunar France. =Royal Regions= Celador Grand Province Paris Province Paris Province is the capital region of New Arundel and is located in the center of the nation. Its regional capital is Celador. In this region, the beautiful city of Celador shines with its crystal buildings. Celador Province is the Historical District of New Arundel and is the oldest region in the nation. Celador Province has many tourist attractions, including: the Celador Palace; the Eiffel Tower; Notre Dame Cathedral; Celador Opera House; New Arundel Theatre; the Great Celador Gate; and New Athera Manor. Versailles Royal Province Versailles Royal Province is home to the New Arundel Royal Family and is the westernmost region of New Arundel. The regional capital is located in the beautiful village of Versailles. The Versailles Province is the only New Arundel Region governed by the king directly. Versailles Royal Province is home to Versailles Palace and the New Arundel War Cemetery. Plans are in progress to extend the village of Versailles and constuction of new cities in this region. Pontoise Province Pontoise Province is New Arundel's largest area of farm land. It is the National Headquarters for New Arundel Agriculture. Most people in this region mostly live in the country and are farmers. Those who are not farmers work and live in Pontoise, a small country village in the south of Pontoise Province. Melun French Province The Melun French Province is home to the French speaking people of New Arundel. In this province, Chateau de Eleanor is hidden in the Melun Forest. Melun itself is the future home of the Arc de Napoleon, a royal arch that will be the Grand Entrance to the new Napoleon Palace. This palace will be the new home of the New Arundel Royal Family. Napoleon Palace is designed to look like the Catherine Palace of Russia. Melun is also being updated and is extending its borders. Melun French Province is the New Arundel Headquarters of Architecture and Fashion. =Foreign Relations= Main Article: New Arundel Foreign Embassies =Armed Forces= The Armed Forces of New Arundel are divided into 5 Divisions: Grand Royal Army The Grand Royal Army guards the borders of New Arundel. Half of the army resides at Fort Lille Star and awaits the calling of King Michel I for orders. There are four divisions: *'Border Guard' - Responsible for protecting the land borders of New Arundel *'Lawrence Guard' - Responsible for protecting New Arundel during an attack *'Richardson Fleet' - Responsible for guarding Fort Lille Star and New Arundel during a major attack *'Grand Squadron' - Responsible for leaving New Arundel to attack a foreign nation in the name of King Michel I Royal Marines Royal Navy The Royal Navy guards the English Channel between the New Arundel mainland and the southern border of Britain. There are two fleets: *'Celador Grand Naval Fleet' - Responsible for guarding the aquatic borders of New Arundel *'Dover Naval Fleet' - Responsible for protecting Dover, New Arundel, from invasion by Arundel Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force is known for its organized divisions and strength. The Royal Air Force is divided into five fleets: *'Celador Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above Celador Grand Province *'Brussels Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above Brussels *'Reims Air Squadron' - Responsible for protecting Reims and the surrounding villages *'Orleans Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting Orleans and the surrounding areas *'Grand Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting all of New Arundel; Largest Air Fleet in the nation Executive Guard New Arundel is famous for its powerful and large Executive Guard in Celador. The Executive Guard is divided into four divisions: *'Royal Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family *'Palace Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Palace and the Royal Family in the event of an attack. *'King's Guard' - Responsible for protecting the King himself; King's Private Bodyguards *'Celador Guard' - Responsible for protecting the entire capital city, Celador; During an attack, the Celador Guard protects Celador Grand Province as well =Cities= *Celador - capital city *Brussels - secondary capital *Le Havre - major port =Colonies= Colony Organization *New Arundel Colonies Normal Colonies *Neo American Isles Union *Kingdom of the Antionette Isles *Royal Colony of Columbus Space Colonies *Lunar France - New Arundel Moon Colony =National Events= Holidays *January 1 - New Year's Day *January 17 - Founding Day *February 14 - Valentine's Day *March 15 - Ides of March *March 18 - St. Patrick's Day *Friday Before Easter (April) - Good Friday *Second Sunday of April - Easter *April 20 - Civil Memorial Day *June 21 - Melody's Day *July 9 - Queen's Birthday *September 15 - Grandparents' Day *September 30 - Education Day *October 5 - King's Birthday *October 31 - Lawrence Day *Third Thursday of November - Thanksgiving *December 24 - Christmas Eve *December 25 - Christmas Day; Jesus' Birthday *December 31 - Old Year's Day Parades *January 1 - New Year's Parade *February 14 - Cupid & Aphrodite Parade *March 15 - Caesar's Parade *March 20-22 - Spring Parade *Saturday Before Easter - Easter Parade *April 20 - Civil War Parade *June 21 - Lady Melody Parade *July 9 - Queen's Parade *August 27 - Lawrence Remembrance Parade *September 15 - Grandparent Parade *October 5 - King's Parade *October 31 - Lawrence Parade *Third Thursday of November - Thanksgiving Parade *December 20 - Christ's Parade Category:New Arundel